In a manufacturing procedure of a conventional touch display screen, when a touch panel is disposed on a display module, a liquid-state glue layer (e.g., liquid-glue) is often provided on one surface of the touch panel to laminate the touch panel with the display module, so that the touch panel can be adhered on the display module through the liquid-state glue layer. The liquid-state glue layer has to be baked and dried to be a semi-solid glue layer so as to prevent the liquid-state glue layer from randomly flowing on the touch panel which may cause uneven thickness.